


Perfect Strangers

by neonphoenix



Series: A Timeless Love (malec au) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess, side Clizzy, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: The days following were much the same as the previous. Alec would grow flustered and blush idiotically at the man on the train and the man would send winks and soft looks back, his eyes following the length of Alec’s body. And every day since the second time they’d seen each other, the other man would gently pat at Alec’s arm as he left the train. And yet, beyond their first meeting, neither that exchanged words with the other. Upon telling Izzy about this, Alec had only received taunts about them playing cat and mouse. But even as the days passed, Alec couldn't quite work up the courage to talk to the brown eyed beauty.or Alec and Magnus travel on the same train to work and flirt but never really talk, until one day Magnus finally opens up conversation





	Perfect Strangers

It wasn’t ideal but it was better than living with his parents. Alec could handle waking up at 5:30am, at least that’s what he told himself, the extra hour travel from his new place would be easy, worth it even, if it meant he could have freedom to breathe from his parents. Any amount of extra room to spread his metaphorical wings and Alec would be happy. He’d spent so long living in a suffocating and cramped box, following commands and bending to the will of his parents. Enough was enough. 

Dumping the last box onto the floor of his new apartment Alec spread his arms as wide as he could, tilting his head back with a serene smile gracing his lips. Finally. Something of his very own. As much as Alec would miss his siblings, he welcomed the quiet, with nothing but the buzzing streets below anchoring him to the ground.

He spent the next two days unpacking his things and trying to find the perfect home for everything. Izzy and Jace had tried to come over and help, but the three of them only succeeded in abandoning the boxes after precisely seven minutes and opted for ordering pizza instead.

The apartment was minimalist, it suited Alec, Izzy had mused this the first time she had seen the place. The walls were washed white, the floors tiled in a slick black marble throughout the kitchen and the bathroom. The living room was small but cozy, the long thin windows curving at the top, arching in the sunlight that filtered through the grey sheer drapes, casting dancing shadows across the room. The bedroom lay off to the left of the main rooms, again it was small and simple but Alec loved it regardless, his soft bed being the main focus of the room, standing rather luxuriously. This was the one thing Alec didn’t scrimp on, it was after all a place in which he spent most of his time, sleeping of course. Something which he planned on doing very soon.

After finally gathering his bearings Alec stumbled sleepily into bed. A snuffling yawn echoing softly in the room as a final bid of goodnight.

-

The next morning the alarm he’d set chirped loudly, ringing insistently for several minutes before Alec worked up the strength to open his sleepy eyes and throw the awful culprit across the room. He hated waking up early. You would have thought after years of waking up with the sun in his teenage years, being dragged to go running with Jace, that he’d be used to it, but no, Alec would never be used to the torture of waking up early. He hated the chill that blew pin pricks across his back, he hated the way his breath sat stale in the back of his mouth, he hated having to rush around and find matching socks, because that's what adults do. All in all, Alec was not a morning person. His face scrunched in a deadly scowl and his sarcastic quips fell thick and fast, it was safer to avoid Alec until he had had at least 2 cups of coffee.

That morning he had spent entirely too long brooding and was running later than usual, forcing himself to board a later train than he would have liked, Alec didn’t know it yet, but a little ways down the road he’d be thanking his lucky stars that he was late that day.

-

Alec shoved past angry pedestrians, and ran all the way down the tunnels to board the next train just in time. The carriage was so full he stood shoulder to shoulder with those around him. He must have looked a mess. His dark blue tie was hanging loose, half done around his neck, his coffee steamed in the travel cup in his right hand, and in his left he held his brief case, and a croissant was held tightly between his teeth. Clary had brought over the day he first moved into his new apartment. It felt oddly good saying that, although a flicker of guilt passed over his brain but he brushed it away in favour of the soft delight the fact brought him. His own home, finally. Alec was a mess, but he was a mess who had his own apartment, so it was okay. That was until they reached the first stop, and the most beautiful man walked onto the train, and decided to stand right next to Alec. Alec who had a croissant held between his teeth, why was the world so cruel?

The man that stood before him truly was something else. The man wore a simple black long sleeved shirt, his muscular arms strained ever so slightly against the material as he stood holding the rail above his head. He was tall too. Not quite as tall as Alec, but his confident demeanour could lead you to believe otherwise. He stood as if he held the answers to the world, he looked powerful. But the power he gave off was contrasted by the soft twitching smile that graced his face. Alec released in a startling horror that the man was looking right back at him, clearly aware to the fact that Alec was checking him out. 

The man chuckled quietly as Alec’s cheeks reddened more and more with each passing moment. He felt the need to explain his ridiculous predicament, holding up his briefcase and coffee, gesturing with a tilt of his that he hadn’t any free hands. 

“Allow me.” And wow, Alec was already gone, but now there was no coming back, the man’s voice was beautifully deep, coated in a whisper of a laugh. Suddenly the man took Alec’s briefcase away from him, and his coffee too, “Now you have free hands Darling.” 

Taking the pastry from between his mouth, Alec spluttered a cough and replied, “Thankyou.” 

He wasn't sure what else to say to be perfectly honest, it was a struggle getting out one word, let alone anymore, the words had all but dried in his throat, as he stood breathless at the man before him. He swiftly fixed his tie and ate the rest of his croissant. No further words were exchanged as a woman across the way had began asking the mysterious man about where he got his shoes. 

“This is my stop, here’s your things back.”

Alec gratefully accepted his brief case back, although his coffee had gone cold he took the travel cup back and made a mental note to refill it once he got to work. He went to shout a ‘thankyou’ to the man but he’d already left the train. The strange encounter stayed ingrained into his brain for the rest of the day, and he hoped to see the man again even though it was unlikely. He was 10 minutes late to work, but he thought to himself that it was worth it, just to have met the man, even briefly. 

-

The next morning started out the same, only this time Alec wasn’t running late, and managed to catch the train looking presentable for once. It was lucky too, because at the next stop who should board the train, looking even more delightful than the day before, a feat that Alec didn’t think was possibly, but he was happily proven wrong. 

This time though, the man didn't come and stand next to Alec, but instead further down the carriage. It made sense really, he probably remembered Alec and thought better of it than to stand next to the strange man who runs for the train with baked goods held in his mouth due to a lack of spare hands. It wasn’t a good look.

Alec’s eyes kept fluttering sideways to the man, who was now leaning against the handlebars talking animatedly on the phone. His face lit up like a christmas tree and his hands waving expressively. Alec observed that the man was controlled in his movements but somehow he moved with a certain elegancy, his movements flowing poetically into one another. Alec was entranced by it but forced himself to divert his eyes, not wanting to come across as even more of a creep that what he assumed he already had.

The mysterious man went to exit the train a few stops later, still chattering away on his phone, but as he exited, he brushed his hand softly down Alec’s arm, looking him dead in the eye and smiling wholeheartedly before leaving a stunned Alec behind. Did that really happen, Alec had to pinch himself. His heart hammered excessively in his chest, and he couldn't help the smile that took over his face.

-

The days following were much the same as the previous. Alec would grow flustered and blush idiotically at the man on the train and the man would send winks and soft looks back, his eyes following the length of Alec’s body. And every day since the second time they’d seen each other, the other man would gently pat at Alec’s arm as he left the train. And yet, beyond their first meeting, neither that exchanged words with the other. Upon telling Izzy about this, Alec had only received taunts about them playing cat and mouse. But even as the days passed, Alec couldn't quite work up the courage to talk to the brown eyed beauty.

-

It was safe to say that Alec was exhausted. His bones were heavy, his shoulders pulled even further downwards than his usual slouch. He ached all over. Sleep pulled heavily on his eyelids. His head jolted downwards, his body startling awake as his head nearly slams against his desk. He needs sleep, but that is not an option, not with the article’s deadline looming above his head, threatening to rain down on him. No, what Alec needed was coffee. 

Alec sluggishly made his way to the elevator, praying the soft music inside the small space wouldn’t send him to sleep while he stood. Eventually, after what seem like a century Alec made his way out of the building, waving a good riddance in his wake as he finally approached his favourite coffee shop, silently wishing for Clary to be absent from work today, he loved the girl but even on his best days he couldn't handle her unshakeable cheer.

There was no such luck, because as soon as he entered he was met by the cheery twinkling of her voice, “Alec hey!”

“Hello”

“Oh wow, someone’s chatty today.”

Before he couldn't even string together a snarky reply, he felt a warm tap, gently grabbing his attention in a tentative touch.

“Hey train man.”

“What?” Alec swung around, the fastest movement he’d made all day, it made his world spin, and oh. It seemed the sleep deprivation and fast movements wouldn’t be the only thing that made his world spin today, but for a completely reason and in a wildly different way. The brown eyed beauty stood before him, a serene smile gracing his face. 

He looked even better than this morning, Alec wasn’t sure how that was possible, saying as he’d last saw the man a mere 4 hours ago, but it was true. The man’s face had brightened, glowing under the usually ghastly lights of the coffee shop. And he must have put on more cologne too as the smell of sandalwood invaded Alec’s nostrils, not that he was complaining. The man’s hair was beautifully mussed, as if he’d ran his ran through it multiple times, twisting the strands in stress or boredom. 

“Oh, hey” He hoped that Clary wasn’t lingering, as the words that left his mouth were coated, dripping in breathey affection. The fact embarrassed Alec, and his cheeks bloomed in a rosy blush. Biting his lip he averted his eyes to the floor.

“Alec your coffee is ready and waiting.”

“I’ll get it and I’ll have a latte to go while I’m at it.” The comment finally snapped Alec from whatever embarrassing haze had taken over him.

“No,no, I couldn’t possibly let you do that.”

“I insist, Alec. Short for Alexander I assume?” Alec nodded his head dumbly, and sent an icy death glare in Clary’s direction, yelling at her with his eyes to stop eavesdropping, and for the love of God not to tell Izzy about this.

“Magnus.” Alec should really start paying more attention, he had barely noticed that the man now stood, latte in hand, with the other stretched out, awaiting a hand shake.

“Oh, sorry, Alec,umm you already know that, sorry.” If only the world would open up and swallow him into the fiery pits of hell. Luckily the man- Magnus chuckled tenderly, gripping Alec’s hand as they finally were formally introduced. 

“I must run Alexander, but I’ll see you on the train, right darling?”

“Of course, yes, for sure, umm okay, see you then.” Magnus beamed brightly at Alec, bidding a final goodbye before he left the small coffee shop.

“Izzy is going to love this.”

“Clary no.”

“Clary yes.”

Throwing his head back, Alec emitted a disgruntled growl, cursing the day the two ever started dating. Why did the world hate him? The two girls already teased him to hell and back over everything, he dreaded the time he would next see Izzy, she’d rip him to shreds.

“I’m leaving.”

“Alec and Magnus sitting in a tree-”

“I hate you.”

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G”

“Bye Clary I hope you die a terrible death.”

-

“Alexander Lightwood, have you met a boy?” Izzy’s voice rang out gleefully down the phone, jumping into animated chatter before Alec could even say hello.

“I’m going to kill Clary.”

“You can't do that she's my only source for all the juicy gossip that you fail to tell me. Now tell me about Mr. Sexypants.”

“Izzy-”

“Clary told me that he’s a damn God, Alec you have to get on that.”

“Izzy-”

“She also said that you were a bumbling lovestruck puppy, I wish I had pictures.”

“Izzy-”

“God Alec, finally you’re going to find someone, I can't wait to meet him, I bet he’s even more drop dead gorgeous than Clary described-”

“Izzy, I'm hanging up now.”

“What no Alec, the gossip-”

He pressed to end the call before the words had even finished tumbling from her mouth, he wished to be annoyed at her meddling, but he couldn't bring himself to it, as his heartbeat skipped, and electricity rang through his veins at the thought of Magnus and his elegant demeanour. God he really was a bumbling lovesick puppy. He was out of control.

-

Magnus wasn’t on the train the next morning, or the morning after that. Alec told himself that he was being ridiculous, he hardly knew the man, in fact he only really knew his name. He shouldn’t be this worried, he and Magnus were practically strangers. Nothing in the other man’s life affected Alec, so why did he feel so concerned. It was unnatural, strange. But Alec berated himself harshly for using such language to describe himself.

-

It wasn’t until the following Monday that Magnus strolled casually onto the train once again. At first Alec didn’t notice him, for he’d stopped trying to spot the glamourous man in the crowd. 

“Hello sweet pea.” The voice startled Alec, causing him to drop his briefcase, crashing to the floor. Would there ever been a day that Alec didn’t consistently embarrass or stumble over himself in front of this alluring man, probably not, but for once Alec wished he could catch a break. 

He crouched down to pick up his briefcase, but alas the embarrassment continued as Magnus being a gentleman, also reached down for the case. The two bumped heads, knocking their noses harshly together. 

“God, sorry, Magnus, sorry, i’m such a mess.”

“Don’t worry, I find it endearing.” Magnus extended his hand, giving Alec his briefcase back, 

“Would you like to go for dinner sometime Alec, so we can get to know each other properly?”

“Yes! Umm” Clearing his throat at his overzealous reaction, he calmed his erratic heartbeat, “I’d love too.”

The two men spent the remaining time on the train casually chatting, arranging their date. Only Alec wasn’t sure if this was a date, he hoped so, but refused to let his hopes grow too high, he guessed he would soon find out, as Magnus took his number and promised to call him later, before leaning up and planting a delicate kiss to Alec’s cheek, waving goodbye for now. Was that enough to assume it to be a date? Alec groaned, knowing his only resource right now was to phone his sister. That should be fun.

-

Alec returned home later than usual, slumping against his apartment door as it clicked close behind him. Undoing his tie, he flung it across the room, not caring where it landed.

“Oi watch where you throw things.”

“What the fuck Izzy?” He was truly exhausted, he couldn’t deal with a late night interrogation. 

“Nice to see you too Alec.” She was sat, draped across his sofa, with Clary laying curled into a tiny ball in her lap, he hadn’t noticed she was there as well to be honest. Izzy ran her fingers through the girl’s long locks as her eyelids fluttered around and she let out quite little snores. Alec never quite got over how bright Clary’s hair managed to be but he deducted that it suited her equally blinding personality. 

“I heard you have a date.”

“What, how do you know that?” Did Izzy have people watching him, reporting back all the gossip worthy details of his life, it wouldn't surprise him. Izzy let of a quiet laugh, careful as to not wake Clary. 

“I didn’t, but now I do.” The smirk that spread across her face was one mixed of loving malice. 

“Why are you in my apartment Izzy?” He was tired, and now he was exasperated, couldn’t his family just let him breathe for one second, leave him be. Of course he knew that Izzy was only teasing him, joking around at his expense, but sometimes it wasn’t what he could handle, there was a time and a place. Now was not it. He tried to extinguish the anger that bubbled inside his stomach, he dug his fingers into the palms of his clammy hands and bit his tongue, drawing blood, wincing at the metallic taste that filled his mouth. He couldn't deal with this right now.

“Because big brother I wanted to find out from the source about this mysterious new beau and since you refuse to give me answers over the phone I thought we could come here.” She said it with such flippancy, that it only further pissed Alec off, the final straw was when she flung her legs up onto his brand new glass table that he finally snapped.

“Izzy, get the fuck out of my apartment or so help me God.”

“Alright what got you all up in a twist.” 

“Get out, I refuse to deal with you right now.”

“Alec-”

“No, either shut up or get out.”

With that he stomped angrily into the kitchen, pulling the cupboard doors up with such strength that he was surprised they remained attached. He needed sleep. But first he needed a glass of wine and for Izzy to stop talking. Alec loved his sister, and the thought of Magnus sent a sweet buzzing trembling through his veins but the anger and exhaustion from the day he had smoked all of that out.

“Alec, what’s wrong?”  
He turned slamming a wine glass down onto the table and filled it to the brim with a rich dark red, the strongest he had. 

“Alec, big brother,hey what’s up?” Izzy lay a hand onto his shoulder, having left Clary on the sofa, who was still somehow fast asleep. 

“I’m sorry it’s just, since the moment I stepped off the train to day everything went to shit.”

“Care to rant?”

“No i just want to sleep. And well- drink this.”

“Okay, Clary and I will go then.” She peered up at him eyes almost comically wide, her lip pouted like a child, ever so slightly. Alec heaved a heavy sigh, that look worked when they were children and damn it still worked now.

“You can take the guest bedroom if you like.”

“Great, love you, I hope you’re less grumpy in the morning.” She sang her words, as she practically skipped away, jumping and landing softly in front of Clary before shaking her gently awake and guiding her sleepy girlfriend to the guest bedroom. Clary wordlessly followed, still half asleep, only throwing a hazy wave over her shoulder at Alec.

-

Alec downed his wine, swishing the bitter alcohol in his mouth, acting as if it was merely mouth wash. Once finished he slammed the glass back down onto the countertop, wincing as the glass shattered raining in crystal shards all over the floor.

“Could this day get any worse?” It was generally a mistake to ask the universe that question. Alec bent down and gathered the larger pieces into his hands and dumped them into the trash. Groaning is exaggerated despair, he turned and set about cleaning up the rest of his mess, only to misjudge his steps and stand on the glittering shards. Thankfully he was still wearing his shoes, disaster averted. Once everything was cleared away, Alec headed to bed, his brain now pleasantly foggy from the larger than what was healthy glass of wine he’d just had. 

Moving at a snail's pace Alec readied himself for bed. He climbed into the shower and turned the water up so it was scaldingly hot, the water ran over his face and the hot temperature seared into muscles, he was thankful for it and couldn't bring himself to move,until his phone rang. Alec grunted a string of curse words, praying that for the sake of whoever was one the end of the line that this had better be important.

-

“Alexander, my dear, sorry to call so late.” An irresistible tone rang out through the phone, and the stinging insult died on the tip of Alec’s tongue as he realised who was ringing, suddenly he no longer felt as worked up and angry as before, in fact he welcomed Magnus’ honey dripped voice.

“Magnus- Hi, this is unexpected I-”

“I’m terribly sorry Alexander, work just ran away from me, I couldn’t catch a second to call you, even though I so desperately wanted to, and at such a late hour, I mean 9pm is pushing- oh.” Alec could almost picture the man, loosening his elebrate cufflinks and rolling up his sleeves to show off his exquisite arms as he checked his watch, “Oh dear, it would seem time ran faster than I thought. Wait, darling, what are you still doing up at such an ungodly hour.”

“I’ve just got home from work, I'm guessing you’re still at your job?” 

“Yes, but I could tell you all about it on Saturday, that is if you’re still up for getting dinner?” 

“Yes as I said I would love that.” Alec was grateful that Magnus wasn't able to see the immense grin that had taken over his entire face, he was sure that he looked like a complete lunatic, but he couldn't help himself, the other man just brought something out in him, he liked the way it made him light up inside, something which Alec hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Great, just checking. I’m looking forward to it. Oh love, I won't be on the train at all this week, but I’ll call you when I get to yours, say 7ish, text me the address?”

“Sure. Goodnight Magnus.”

“Goodnight Alexander.”

Alec was saddened by the fact that he wouldn’t get to see Mangus in the morning’s that followed, but his stomach fluttered with gentle beating of butterflies, and his heart skipped a beat thinking about their date, so he didn’t let it drag him down. That night, even after the day from hell, Alec fell asleep with a soft smile gracing his lips.

-

“You should wear the blue shirt I bought you, it really brings out your eyes.” Izzy stood with her hands on her hips, surveying Alec’s wardrobe. At least what was left of it, many of his clothes were strewn across the floor, some were dumped haphazardly onto his bed, and somehow, and it truly baffled Alec, one of his dress shirts was draped from the lights that hung down from the ceiling. Looking around the room Alec heaved a sigh, he appreciated the help but sometimes Izzy was too much.

“I love you Iz, but I think what I’ve got on is just fine, stop stressing, you’re not the one going on a date.”

“I know big brother, but I want this to be perfect for you, you deserve this, and you deserve a smoking hot, absolute god of a boyfriend too.” Picking up the nearest pillow, which just so happened to be the fluffy green monstrosity that Jace had bought him for a housewarming present, he flung it at her, hitting her in the side of the head, promptly causing her to shut her dazed ramblings before she started to drool.

“You have Clary so shush, and I look fine.”

“I can't believe you just threw a pillow at me, what are you 5?”

-

The buzzing of Alec’s phone brings them out of their childish squabbling. The two siblings lock eyes and both pouncing for the phone that sat on the bedside table. Being taller than Izzy, Alec manages to leap further for the phone, flinging his body across the bed and reaching out for the phone. Izzy lands with an enormous thump on Alec’s back, causing him to drop the phone onto the floor. The two of them scramble forwards, Alec once again grabbing the phone before her.

“Hey Magnus.”

“Alexander, I’m downstairs would you like me to come meet you at your door or should I wait here?” His tone was curious, Magnus’ perfectly shaped eyebrows were probably raised at Alec’s huffing and panting down the phone, it would seem that his early morning runs with Jace throughout their youth had done nothing to improve his health, or perhaps, maybe he should have kept up the exercise.

“No! I mean, no, I’ll come and meet you, there's no need for you to come all they way up here” Alec covered the phone with his hand and sent an icy glare towards his sister, who was currently smushing her cheek against his head so she could listen in, “For the love of all that is holy, Izzy stop it.” 

He heard Magnus laughing gently down the line, at least someone found light in his sister’s undying need for gossip, “I’ll be down in a minute.”

-

Alec took the elevator downstairs, helplessly trying to straighten out his clothes and style his hair so it didn’t look so unruly. The doors glided open too soon for Alec’s liking, as the butterflies erupted in his stomach as he caught sight of Magnus leaning against the street light outside.He looked truly magical, the light capturing the beauty of his face perfectly, the rays glimmering off the glitter that was splattered through the pattern on his shirt. His jacket was slung over his shoulder, and his stance radiated power. Alec was floored, he stood frozen unable to move any further forwards, at least not until Magnus saw him and flashed a gleaming smile in his direction. Taking a depth breath, Alec exited the building.

“Alexander, you look as beautiful as ever.” Magnus brought him in a warm embrace, enveloping him in his strong arms.

“You look magnificent, as always.” For a moment Alec could have sworn he saw a flash of surprise flicker in Magnus’ eyes but he chose not to comment, instead he accepted the man’s out stretched hand and the two in laced their fingers,electricity tingled in Alec’s veins at the touch, Magnus pulling him in with his magnetic energy. Together they headed towards their destination.

“I hope you like Italian, I know this lovely little restaurant down by Botanical Gardens.”

“It’s my favourite.” The two exchanged soft smiles as they continued walking, chatting animatedly about anything and everything that sprang into mind. 

-

They had reached the restaurant in good time, and settled into a table in the corner of the room. They were to be sat opposite each other but Magnus took it upon himself to rearrange the layout, so that he was sat around the corner to Alec, closer than before. The sandalwood scent that seemed to follow Magnus invaded his senses. Alec wasn’t entirely sure how he had not died from the butterflies that still swarmed and fluttered in his stomach. Every brush of a hand, or gentle flirtation sent an electric shock thrumming through his veins.

-  
“So I own a club near Green Point, that’s why my hours are so odd, I like to go in the mornings to get the torturous paperwork out of the way-”

“Wait, you don’t own Pandemonium do you?”

“Such a small world, how did you know that?” 

“My brother’s friend Maia, she’s a bartender there.” Magnus snorted, cackling briefly to himself, Alec thought for a fleeting moment that he’d said something wrong, but he didn’t think Magnus would ever laugh at him like that, “What’s so funny?”

“Blondie is your brother? I am sure that Maia and Jace are a little more than friends.”

“No! I knew it, Izzy is going to have an absolute field day when I tell her.” Alec giggled behind his hand, maybe the wine had gone to his head slightly, but he was enjoying himself so much that he didn’t mind so much. 

“You look so handsome when you smile Alexander.” A pretty blush spread across his cheeks at that, “And positively lovely when you blush.” Alec ducked his head, the words stuck on the tip of his tongue, Magnus, even in the short time that they had know each other, never ceased to render him speechless.

-

Once they had finished their meal Alec, in an attempt to prolong their inevitable goodbye’s for the night he asked Magnus if they could take a walk under the night sky. They wandered hand in hand, chattering about random and spontaneous topics, anything from work to how they thought the plot would move forward on the soaps they both shameless binge watched. The night was filled with laughter and light flirtations on Magnus’ part and an embarrassing amount of blushing on Alec’s. Reaching Alec’s building too soon.

“Alexander, I’ve had such an incredible night, I know it's soon but would you like to go for lunch with me tomorrow?”

“Yes, yes I’d love that.” 

“Good.”

A feeling of bravery swept Alec up into a slight frenzy as he bent down and pressed his lips against Magnus’, brushing ever so lightly, the feeling sent shivers through his body. Withdrawing the pair locked eyes for a brief moment. And then they were kissing. Magnus was everywhere and everything had gone oddly quiet. Alec could no longer hear the rushing of the cars on the streets, the sirens blaring in the background, they were in their own world. Alec’s heart beat faster and faster. They kissed softly at first, relishing in the moment. Before Alec pulled the other man in closer, holding onto the lapels of his jacket, the swift growing intensity of the kiss made them embrace each other, anchoring them both as they were the only solid things that held them to the dizzying world that span around them.

They pulled away, gasping slightly for air, Alec brought a hand to his tingling lips and smiled brightly at the man before him. Magnus stepped forward, closing the gap between them once again and planted a soft kiss onto Alec’s lips.

“Alexander,” He paused, running his tongue slowly over his ruby red lips, Alec watched the movement intently, “Who are those women staring at us from your building?”

And just like that, the moment was shattered, snapping his head upwards, Alec groaned in pain as he saw Izzy and Clary hanging out of his apartment window, staring downwards at the pair, beaming innocently once they realised they’d been caught. 

“My life is a constant cycle of embarrassment.” Alec groaned again, and dropped his head lightly onto Magnus’ shoulder, which was shaking in laughter. Magnus brought his hand to the nape of Alec’s neck and played with the hair, gently twirling the strands around his ringed fingers. 

“I for one, find you absolutely adorable, I’ll see you in the morning Alexander.” 

Bidding a finally farewell for the evening Magnus pressed his pillowy soft lips against a stunned Alec’s mouth and strolled away in search of a cab, throwing a seductive wink over his shoulder as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic hasn't been beta'd all mistakes are my own, Sorry if any slipped past me.  
> I absolutely loved writing this, I think I might make it into part of a series, just following the progress of their relationship, if anyone is interested?
> 
> Also a massive thankyou to everyone on the nanohunters discord, without the word wars this would never have gotten started, let alone finished. (Procrastination is my favourite activity.)
> 
> And of course thankyou for reading this fic, it means alot!
> 
> Come say Hi on tumblr ! (@wonderdaysoflunacy)


End file.
